darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
darkSpyro "Events" : 'Events' is a general term used to refer to special occasions in the past and in the future of the site. These events may warrant a changing of the site's layout, extra gems being handed out and so forth. This page is meant to outline most of these events in the site's history. Holiday Events 'Aprils' Fools' : Dark52 typically demonstrates his sense of humor every year with his tradition to play an April Fools' joke. Years where no April fools joke was played include 2004, 2005, and 2007. :: 2006: This was definitely the most infamous April Fools prank. Dark made an announcement that, after two long years of darkSpyro, it was time for the Website to come to an end. He stated he saw better potential in the Crash Bandicoot franchise, and therefore he had changed the site into a Crash Bandicoot fan site called 'darkCrash'. The site was changed to orange and the banner was now Crash Bandicoot. "I just can't see Spyro going anywhere and that's why I welcome you to my brand new replacement website darkCrash". Dark claimed he was planning on creating 'darkCrash', but he never did. However, he does have walkthroughs for Crash Bandicoot 1 & 2 on his DarkFAQs Website. Funnily enough, Spyro ended up rocketing to sucess with the Syylanders franchise. Crash Bandicoot has been forgotten about. :: 2008: When users tried to send a PM or make a post for the first time, it would come up with an error message saying 'Error: Your brain is too small'. :: 2009: All users were turned into Hunters, tricking them into thinking they had become one. :: :: 2010: Dark52 played an April Fool's prank on the users by changing darkSpyro to a Pokémon layout. People had Pokemon avatars and signatures. :: 2011: This was around the time Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure was first announced. A large majority of the users were not happy with yet another reboot of their favorite franchise, so as 2011's prank he transformed the entire site into DarkLanders, a Skylanders-only fan site. :: 2012: The whole website was turned upside down, things were reversed, avatars were crooked and more, making it extremely confusing to work your way around the site. Some users claimed to get headaches. :: :: :: 2013: That year, the users on darkSpyro had their avatars and backgrounds on post change seemingly at random. The avatars, which were different with each refresh, came from other users as well as the set ones on the site. Many saw this as a chance to steal avatars. :: :: :: 2014: Dark changed the site to a Ripto theme, called "darkRipto". The site was made over with an orange color scheme, and minor changes were made with Ripto as the centralized theme. Banned users were called "Spyro the Banned", Hunters were "Gulps", and Sparx ranks became "Crush". dark52 was "Ripto the Admin". The theme is typically well-liked among most users. :2015: '''Dark added a coin system to darkSpyro. Whenever someone tried to pay real money it would show an error message; saying that the funds were not available. Every post took away 2 coins, topics took away 5 coins, and changing your avatar removed 15, while changing your signature removed a whopping 25 coins. The fun thing was, you could buy stuff with your coins, such as Custom Titles, Larger Avatars, Images in sigs, Personal forums, and lots more! You could also buy coins-the Coin Shop was never open, though... :: :: '''2019: Dark turned the site into a biscuit fan-site with very bright colors. Some users united under the title "biscuit gang" in commemoration of the event. ''' Christmas' : Around December it is tradition for Christmas related decorations to be added around the layout in some way. Some examples include adding snowflakes to the banner/background, and giving Spyro a Santa hat. Unlike Spyro Forum, which closes down on New Years Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day, darkSpyro is still accessible during these times of the year (although of course there are not as many users online as normal). ::: '''2007:' Xmas decorations were added on the 10th of December this year. The faded image of classic Spyro behind the 'About Darkspyro' box was given a festive hat, alongside the Spyro head icons that used to be next to all the news article titles in the old layout. Snow was added to the logo and stock Photoshop snowflake shapes were also added to the wallpaper. ::: 2008: Pretty much the same as the year before: snowy logo, snowflakes in background and Santa hats on the Spyros on the front page. Dark52 stated he had went and gave his Spore Spyro a Santa hat this year. :: ' 2009': Not much effort was put in this year. Snowflakes were added to the banner and a Santa hat was added to the all the LOS Spyro icons used to decorate the news articles once again. Snow was also added to the logo, like usual. Nothing was changed to the background this year. :: ' 2010': The exact same snowflakes from last year were added to the banner, and Santa hats were once again added to the Spyro icons. Like last year the logo also had snow on it again. Unlike last year, snowflakes were added to the background alongside the gems. A santa hat was also added to the picture of Classic spyro on the front page in the 'About Darkspyro' box and the feed icon in the News and Updates box was changed to a snowflake. This was the last Christmas with the old layout. :: ' 2011:' This was the first Christmas with the new layout. Dark52 changed the header to have Skylander Element snowflakes. Snow and icicles were added to the logo and sillhouettes of snowflakes were added alongside the gem sillhouettes in the background. The picture of classic Spyro that is in the background of the 'About Darkspyro' box was changed to Skylanders Spyro with a Santa hat. Snow and icicles were also added to the Skylanders: Spyro Adventure banner on the homepage. Unlike normally, no Santa hat was added to the Spyro icons at the top of the news articles. :: ' 2012': Mostly the same as 2011. Around this time on the main page, he added two new photos of Trigger Happy and Hot Head. The same snow and icicles were added to the 'latest game' banner that were used before, but this time they were added to a Skylanders: Giants banner. Again no Santa hat was added to the Spyro icons in the news article titles, but the icons had been removed from the layout anyway. 'Gem Day' Every 500 days the website is open, all the users who have made an account would get a bonus 100 gems. It was cancelled in 2012, but all the other tries were successful. The number at the bottom of the site tells how many days the site was there. It was brought back in 2014 with gem day being on January 5th 2014 where every user that logged on got 100 gems that day.